MISSING CORE
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Jimin, seorang namja manis yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah reingkarnasi dari seorang putra kerajaan di masa lampau yang sangat dicari-cari... Warn: Gaje, typo everywhere, Fantasy, romance. KookMin/slight VMin/slight YoonMin/Uke!Jimin/Bangtan boys fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: MISSING CORE.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan  & akai410.

 **Disclaimer** : Jimin dan sekawannya bukan milik kami, mereka officialy milik keluarga mereka dan Big Hit Ent.

 **Cast:** -Park Jimin.

-Jeon Jungkook.

-Kim Taehyung.

-Min Yoongi (Suga) as Park Yoongi.

 **Genre:** Fantasy, and Romance (maybe)

 **Lenght:** Multichap.

 **Rating:** T+ (maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo mendarah daging, absurd, OOC (?) Last...

 **DLDR** ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **MISSINGCORE~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yooonggiiii hyuuuungg~" nada manja yang terlontar dari namja manis berpipi gembul itu sudah berulang kali terlontar. Ia berusaha menggugah gumpalan daging dalam selimut, yang masih bertengger nyaman.

"Park Yoongi sialan! Ayo bangun." umpat namja manis itu.

"Park Jimin pendek." balas namja dalam selimut, Park Yoongi.

Park Yoongi dan Jimin adalah dua bersaudara yang terpaut dua tahun. Yoongi yang lebih tua sering terlihat seperti seorang hyung yang terkena brother complex, bagaiman tidak? Jika adiknya itu terlihat begitu polos kearah naive, imut, dan menggemaskan.

"Ya! Aku hanya beda 1 cm denganmu! Ayolah hyung, nanti aku terlambat! Bangun saja jika sudah bangun." geram namja manis bernama Jimin tadi.

" ... "

Tak ada jawaban dari sang objek.

"Sialan.. Eomma! Yoongi hyung, Eomma!" teriak Jimin.

"Pendek sialan." ujar Yoongi yang bangkit dari tidurnya. Jimin tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan mengetahui sekarang hyung tersayangnya itu bangun.

"Singkirkan senyum bodohmu itu dasar manja." ucap Yoongi dengan sedikit mengacak surai coklat adiknya.

"Hehehe... aku tunggu di bawah." ujar Jimin dengan senyumnya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Pagii eomma, pagi appa." sapa Jimin pada kedua orang tuanya disertai kecupan di pipi yang diberikan Jimin.

"Pagi chagii." balas Mrs. Park.

"Pagi Jim, mana hyungmu?" tanya Mr. Park.

"Baru saja bangun, aku tidak mau terlambat lagi, cukup hukuman dari Jung seonsaengnim kemarin." ujar Jimin mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan mimik wajah yang bergidik ngeri, mengundang tawa dari pria dan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Lebih baik kau mendapatkannya lagi agar manjamu itu hilang permanent." sambung suara yang baru saja datang dan disambut tatapan tajam Jimin.

"Sudahlah Yoongi berhenti mengatai adikmu manja." ucap Mrs. Park.

"Memang benar bukan? Manja, pendek, like a pig." lanjut Yoongi, dan langsung saja Jimin menyerang hyungnya itu tanpa ampun.

"Sudah-sudah berhenti berkelahi dan makan sarapan kalian jika tak ingin terlambat." Mr. Park menengahi mereka dan acara sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan nyaman. Dan seperti biasa, selalu terjadi perbincangan kecil di antara mereka saat sedang sarapan.

"Chim sudah belum makannya? Ayo cepat" teriak Yoongi dari luar rumah.

"Iya hyung." balas jimin dan berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil cukup tenang karena tak ada satupun dari Jimin dan Yoongi yang berbicara. Yoongi yang sibuk menyetir dan Jimin yang memandang jendela. Seakan teringat sesuatu Jimin membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, kau tahu, aku mengalami mimpi yang sama lagi. Sepertinya orang itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku hyung." ucap Jimin memberitahukan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya kepada hyungnya itu.

"Adegan yang sama? Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Entah hyung, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang penting." jawab Jimin dengan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja nanti mimpi itu akan hilang." ujar Yoongi acuh.

Dan mobil Yoongi pun berhenti karena telah sampai di sekolah Jimin, Jimin keluar dari mobil namun berbalik sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Baiklah hyung jika tak sempat menjemputku, aku akan pulang dengan Kookie dan Taetae saja. Ku lihat kau sedang sibuk." ucap Jimin dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger indah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka tak bisa telfon saja nanti akan ku jemput." ucap Yoongi.

"Eum... bye hyung." disertai dengan anggukan dari Yoongi, Jimin menutup pintu mobil Yoongi dan segera berbalik untuk masuk ke sekolahnya.

' _Sudah kukatakan padamu nanti kau yang akan_ _memberikannya sendiri padaku Park Yoongi.'_

"Ck... Suara aneh itu lagi. Aku tak akan memberikannya padamu sialan." desis Yoongi saat kalimat itu kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya dan segera saja ia melajukan mobilnya pergi dari kawasan sekolah Jimin.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas yang cukup untuk dibilang ramai di pagi hari, kelas yang memang ramai disaat apapun. Itulah kelasnya Jimin.

"Chimchim." panggil seorang namja dengan rambut orangenya yang bernama Taehyung disertai lambaian tangan, saat melihat namja manis yang baru saja datang tadi.

"Pagi tae." balas Jimin. Ya Chimchim adalah panggilan sayang dari teman sekelasnya yaitu Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Pagi Chim, tumben pagi biasanya hampir terlambat." sapa Jungkook yang duduk di samping kirinya dibelakang kursi Taehyung.

"Ya aku tak mau mendapat hukuman lagi melelahkan" jawab Jimin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hey! Apa kalian tahu? Tadi malam ada mayat wanita yang ditemukan, katanya dia terbunuh oleh vampire." ucap salah seorang murid dalam gerombolan boy/girls gossiping.

"Oh ya? Benarkah?" Timpal salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya, dan wow mayatnya itu sampai mengering dan tiada darah yang tersisa." ucap salah seorangnya lagi dan berlanjut sampai panjang dan lama. Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin ada makhluk mistis seperti itu." ucap Jimin sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa memandang Jimin.

"Ada Chim, hanya kau saja yang tak menyadarinya. Buktinya ada berita itu pagi ini." balas Taehyung menyangkal ucapan Jimin tadi.

"Tidak ada Tae, jika ada pasti sudah habis manusia di dunia ini." Jimin tak mau kalah, ia membantah apa yang Taehyung katakan tadi.

"Ada Chim." Taehyung tak mau kalah juga.

"Tidak ada Tae." Jimin menambahkan lagi.

"Ada." - Taehyung.

"Tidak." - Jimin.

"Ada." - Taehyung.

"Tidak." - Jimin.

"Ada." - Taehyung.

"Tidak." - Jimin.

"Tidak?" - Jungkook.

"Ada." - Jimin.

"Hahahaha, 'kan kau bilang ada." Jungkook tertawa setelah mendengar Jimin mengatakan ada.

"'Kan ada. Kau bilang ada barusan. Hahaha." Taehyung juga ikut tertawa, sadar akan yang dia ucapkan, Jimin segera mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang sialan tuan Kim." desis Jimin.

"Hahaha, sudahlah perdebatan tak penting ini tak usah dilanjutkan. Jika benar ada ya sudah, siapa tahu satu di antara kita memang vampire. Hahahaha." ucap Jungkook ngasal.

"Ish... Kau juga sama, jangan sampai ada. Itu terdengar sedikit mengerikan." ucap jimin sambil memasang ekspresi yang lucu, sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Tak lama bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, dan bubarlah semua perbincangan tentang vampire tadi.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu dan disinilah Jimin sekarang, terjebak dalam latihan klub vocalnya bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka tiba-tiba saja dipanggil keluar dan beginilah nasib mereka. Namun, latihan mereka telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Akhirnya selesai, ayo kita pulang." ajak jimin pada dua temannya itu, yang disertai anggukan dari keduanya. Mereka lelah? Sangat, hanya pertemuan tidak penting tapi menyita waktu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu membawa motor

saat sekolah, jadi tak jarang Jimin pulang bersama mereka dan mereka juga sudah hafal betul rumah Jimin karena tak jarang mereka mengantar Jimin pulang.

"Terimakasih Kookie, terimakasih juga Tae. kalian sungguh tak ingin mampir?" tanya Jimin kepada dua temannya.

"Tidak Chim, lain kali saja." jawab Jungkook dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." kata Jimin dengan melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya yang telah melajukan motornya.

Jimin segera saja melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia terheran saat rumahnya masih gelap gulita, tak biasanya. Paling tidak jam 6 sore eommanya selalu menyalakan lampu dan appanya pasti sudah pulang.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

 **Jimin** **Pov.**

"Eomma aku pulang!" teriakku dari arah pintu masuk dan tak ada jawaban. kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah untuk menyalakan lampu ruang

tengah, namun ini terlalu sunyi untuk suasana rumahku yang memang terbiasa ramai.

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba suara itu masuk dalam pendengaranku, jujur aku merasa takut. Suara apa itu? Apa ada pencuri? Apa itu Yoongi hyung? Tapi hyungku yang satu itu tak akan seberisik itu karena pekerjaannya hanya tidur dan membuat lirik lagu.

Ku arahkan langkahku, namun sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu yang basah dan bau anyir darah tercium. Saat aku berhasil menyalakan lampu, kulihat banyak bercak darah di lantai ku angkat kepalaku dan mimpi ini terlalu nyata untukku.

 **Jimin Pov end.**

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"A-a-aappa..." lirih Jimim dengan bergetar ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat appanya yang tergantung. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tertancap di dinding ruang tengahnya dengan sebuah pipa besi yang memancap jantungnya menembus sampai di tembok.

Gemetar, itu yang dirasakan oleh Jimin saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Ia takut, ingin berteriak namun lidahnya keluh untuk meneriakkan kata-kata. Saat ia menundukkan kepalanya ia melihat eommanya tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir deras mewarnai carpet rumahnya.

"E-e-eomma." Jimin berjalan mendekati eommanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia menyentuh wajah eommanya dan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

Karena sibuk memikirkan serta menangisi appa dan eommanya, Jimin tak sadar ada seseorang berjubah hitam yang berjalan dan ikut berjongkok di belakangnya, orang itu menggerakkan tangannya mengarahkannya ke dagu jimin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jimin. Jimin yang merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya pun tersadar, ia semakin gemetar melihat orang berjubah hitam tersebut.

"Aku menemukanmu sayang~" ucap orang tersebut dengan suara beratnya. Jimin terkejut dan dia semakin bergetar, namun dia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu, cukup sulit bagiku untuk menemukanmu. Tapi, sekarang kau aman di tanganku sayang." ucapnya lagi dengan meniup pelan telinga Jimin, membuat Jimin semakin takut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jimin mendorong orang tersebut dan itu berhasil. Orang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan Jimin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Perasaan Yoongi saat ini sedang kacau, ia mendapatkan firasat buruk akan Jimin. Ia merasa Jimin sedang dalam bahaya, dan sekarang dia terjebak macet padahal jarak rumahnya masih cukup jauh.

"Ck.. Sialan kenapa harus macet disaat seperti ini." Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Ayo cepat aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin." ucap Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama ia merasa smartphonenya bergetar memperlihatkan dan nama Jimin.

" _Hiks... hyung hiks... cepat pulang hiks... aku takut ada orang yang membunuh appa dan eomma hyung hiks.. cepat pulang..."_ benarkan dugaan Yoongi, dia sudah memulai pergerakannya.

"Hyung akan segera pulang Jim, bersembunyilah." ucap Yoongi mendengar nada bergetar diiringi isakkan adiknya dari seberang telepon sana.

" _Cepatlah hyung hiks... aku takut hyung hiks.. dia berjalan menuju kamarku dan-"_

 **BRAKK!**

"Jimin! Jimin! Jimin! Sial sambungannya terputus." Yoongi semakin kalut setelah mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka sangat keras dan sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Sial, sial sial!" umpat Yoongi ia marah sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia berpikir dengan mengetukkan jarinya pada stir mobilnya lalu secepat kilat mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian, cepat ke rumah! Jimin dalam bahaya!"

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Jimin segera mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah ia sampai di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya dan mendial nomor hyungnya.

"Cepat angkat hyung, ayo angkat..." lirih jimin dengan nada yang tergesa, karena suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah kamarnya.

"Hiks... hyung hiks... cepat pulang hiks... aku takut ada orang yang membunuh appa dan eomma hyung hiks.. cepat pulang..." lirih Jimin saat telepon itu sudah tersambung dengan hyungnya.

"Cepatlah hyung hiks... aku takut hyung hiks.. dia berjalan menuju kamarku dan-"

 **BRAKK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat bibirnya semakin bergetar dan Jimin tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin, ia mengambil smartphone Jimin dan melemparkannya di tembok membuat benda itu hancur seketika. Ia mencekik leher Jimin dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Aku tahu kau takut. Tapi, aku tak suka caramu mendorongku tadi." desisnya pada Jimin.

"Katakan, dimana benda itu? Aku tahu kau membawanya manis." imbuhnya lagi, Jimin hanya bisa memegang tangan orang itu untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu pada lehernya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya orang itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Katakan dimana benda itu!" ulangnya dengan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Jimin semakin kesakitan karena cengkraman itu semakin menguat. Rasanya sesak dan nafasnya hampir hilang. Semakin geram orang berjubah hitam itu melempar Jimin ke arah tembok.

"Akh!" suara rintihan sakit keluar dari mulut Jimin. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Jimin, semakin dekat dan Jimin hanya tergeletak lemas di atas lantai dan perlahan kesadarannya meninggalkan dia. Orang itu hendak mencengkram leher jimin sebelum teriakan itu hadir.

"JIMIN!" Teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan membuat orang berjubah hitam itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey bocah jangan menganggu kesenanganku." ucap seseorang berjubah hitam itu.

"Kau!" desis Taehyung dan langsung melayangkan serangan, namun ditepis begitu saja. Jungkook langsung menghampiri Jimin, namun sebelum sampai dia terkena serangan dari orang tersebut.

"Kalian jangan coba menyentuh property milikku!" tegas orang tersebut. Saat ia akan melancarkan serangannya lagi, ia terpental jauh dari Jungkook dan Taehyung, karena serangan yang ia terima dari Yoongi yang baru saja datang.

"Kau berani menyentuh adikku." desis Yoongi marah. "Jungkook, Taehyung bawa Jimin jauh dari sini. Sisanya biar aku yang membereskan." titah Yoongi pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang langsung saja dilaksanakan oleh keduanya.

"Hai Park Yoongi, lama tak bertemu." sapa orang berjubah itu dengan nada yang dibuat sok bersahabat namun terkesan sinis.

"Atau harus ku sebut dengan, _Min Yoongi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **A/N:** Gaje 'kan? 'Kan, 'kan, 'kan? XD ini adalah fic collab antara Rainessia Ayumu-chan dan akai410. Ide cerita ini tuh muncul gitu aja waktu kami berdua lagi chattingan di LINE xD imajinasi ini sungguh meliar #plakk.

Ohya, adakah yang minat baca fic collab gaje yang kami buat ini? Kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic gaje ini xD sekalian yang review kami doakan panjang umur xD #plakk /maunya/

Yaudah. Kami tutup dulu A/N gak guna ini xD #plakk.

 **Mind to Review?**

Sign, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan and akai410.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: MISSING CORE.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan  & akai410.

 **Disclaimer** : Jimin dan sekawannya bukan milik kami, mereka officialy milik keluarga mereka dan Big Hit Ent.

 **Cast:** -Park Jimin.

-Jeon Jungkook.

-Kim Taehyung.

-Min Yoongi (Suga) as Park Yoongi.

 **Other cast:** Bisa anda temukan sendiri /dihajar/

 **Genre:** Fantasy, and Romance (maybe)

 **Lenght:** Multichap.

 **Rating:** T+ (maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo mendarah daging, absurd, OOC (?) Last...

DLDR ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Atau harus ku sebut dengan, _Min Yoongi?"_ Ucap pria berhoodie hitam itu.

"Singkirkan marga terkutuk itu dariku! Dan kau! beraninya menyentuh Jimin." desis Yoongi sinis.

"Jangan marah hyung~ 'adik'-mu itu terlalu manis, dan aku sangat menginginkannya. Jika kau tak mau menyerahkan dia padaku, maka aku akan mengambilnya sendiri darimu." ujarnya disertai senyum sinisnya yang terkesan mengerikan.

"Ku tekankan padamu. **Aku. Tidak. Akan. Memberikan. Dia. Padamu!"** tegas Yoongi disertai penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya.

"Hahaha aku merasa kasihan pada Park Jimin." ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hyung tersayangnya ini menipunya, Aku merasa menjadi orang terbaik di dunia ini. Yang akan memberitahukan segalanya pada 'Jiminie'-mu itu tapi-" ujarnya menggantung disertai berbagai jenis pedang berada dibelakangnya yang siap menerjang Yoongi.

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya!" dengan sekali teriakan itu pedang di belakangnya menerjang Yoongi. Yoongi menghindari semua itu dengan mudahnya, ia melakukan counter attack dengan menyerangnya dari belakang namun ada seseorang yang melindungi pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Waktu yang tepat sekali Yongguk-ssi." ujarnya setelah melihat orang yang menahan serangan Yoongi.

"Tuan, Daehyun telah menemukan mereka. Masalah di sini biar aku yang menyelesaikan." ucap Yongguk datar sembari berlutut sopan di hadapan pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Nice work~ tak salah aku mempercayai kalian hahaha." balasnya dengan tawa setannya.

"Baiklah Yoongi hyung, selamat menikmati permainan ini dan ku pastikan dia akan ada di tanganku." ucapnya pada Yoongi sebelum menghilang.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Kook, apa dia masih disekitar sini?" tanya Taehyung sedikit kalut.

"Entah, tapi sepertinya iya." ucap Jungkook dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Di sinilah mereka terjebak dalam gedung tua, bermain petak umpet dengan makhluk abstrak lainnya yang membuntuti mereka.

Sebenarnya hanya satu, tapi melawannya yang susah jika ada Jimin bersama mereka, keselamatan Jimin yang utama bagi mereka. Entah sudah berapa menit mereka terjebak di sana, dan suara langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali menuju ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Dengar bagaimana pun caranya kita harus keluar dari sini. Kau bawa Jimin, sementara aku akan mengalihkan atensinya." rencana Taehyung dan diangguki Jungkook.

Lngkah kaki itu makin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di pintu ruangan mereka bersembunyi. Saat pintu itu terbuka Taehyung langsung menerjang pria itu, dan Jungkook bersiap untuk kabur.

 **BRAKK!**

Bukan pria itu yang terlempar, tapi Taehyung yang terlempar jauh ke lantai satu. Jungkook yang semula akan kabur mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertatap pandang dengan orang itu, ia langsung mencengkram baju Jungkook dan melemparnya ketembok.

"Akh!" Rintih Jungkook saat punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan mulus. Ia melihat Jimin yang masih dalam pelukkannya. Tak ada luka ditubuh Jimin, syukurlah.

Jungkook geram, matanya berkilat merah. Orang itu tak akan membiarkannya pergi semudah itu. Ia menyandarkan Jimin pada tembok dan berbalik menatap orang itu.

"Aku ingin anak itu. Berikan dia padaku." Ujarnya datar dengan menunjuk Jimin.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Teriak Jungkook dan ia menyerang pria itu.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Geram Yoongi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengejarnya." ucap Yongguk datar sembari menghalangi jalan Yoongi.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika jantungmu lepas dari tempatnya bertengger." ancam Yoongi memandang sinis Yongguk.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa." tantang Yongguk. Dengan itu pertarungan mereka terjadi, Yonggk memukul wajah Yoongi yang belum siap menerima serangan dan membuat Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Yoongi langsung bangkit dan pukulan yang Yoongi berikan tepat mengenai wajah Yongguk hingga ia terpental jauh dan Yongguk tersungkur. Yoongi mencekik leher Yongguk memojokkannya di tembok.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu saat dia membunuh ayahku." ucap Yoongi pasti. Kuku tajam Yoongi yang sangat terasah itu muncul, tangan kirinya ia arahkan pada jantung Yongguk. Ia tancapkan tepat dijantung Yongguk hingga menembus, lalu ia tarik tangannya beserta jantung Yongguk yang masih berdetak walau lambat. Ia tersenyum setan pada Yongguk yang masih bisa membuka matanya, ia meremas jantung itu hingga hancur dan memuncratkan banyak darah hingga mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan setengah jalan saat menghabisi siapapun yang akan mengambil Jimin dariku." ujar Yoongi dan melepaskan cengkraman pada leher Yongguk, hingga mayat itu tersungkur kembali di tanah. Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk menyusul Jimin dan yang lainnya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Argh!" Taehyung bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia merasa sakit di punggungnya, sungguh ia bersyukur ia bukan manusia biasa. Jika ia manusia biasa sudah dipastikan nyawanya hilang dari raganya. Ia bangkit matanya berkilat merah seperti Jungkook, ia melompat dan sampai pada ruangan awal ia terjatuh. Ia terkejut melihat Jungkook yang terpojok melindungi Jimin di belakangnya, sejak kapan menjadi dua orang?

"Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung membuat ketiga orang yang sedang bertarung itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan salah seorang dari mereka segera beranjak dan menyerang Taehyung, untung Taehyung siaga ia menahan serangan itu dan membalasnya.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut sampai...

 **BRAKK!**

Jungkook terlempar dan tembok itu sampai hancur.

"Jungkook" teriak Taehyung melihat Jungkook terlempar jauh. Sedangkan Taehyung sedang dipojokkan dan bergulat saling mengunci pergerakan oleh orang yang melemparnya.

"Bocah penganggu. Begini lebih baik. Aku mendapatkanmu sayang~" ucap pria berhoodie hitam dan menyentuh dagu Jimin, mengarahkan kepala Jimin yang sedang tak sadarkan diri agar menghadapnya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu geram. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dari pria berambut hitam yang mengunci pergerakkannya tersebut, namun nihil sungguh ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Wajahnya saja sudah manis. Apalagi rasa dari bibir merah ini." ungkapnya dengan menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Jimin.

Jungkook yang baru saja bangun dari breakdownnya langsung disuguhkan pemandangan itu, ia menjadi geram. Ia melihat pipa besi yang terlantar, sepertinya ia bisa menggunakan itu. Saat ia akan mengangkat Jimin, Jungkook langsung berlari memukulkan pipa besi di tangannya dan telak mengenai kepala pria itu dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Jangan sentuh Jimin dengan tangan kotormu." ujar Jungkook dingin disertai nada mematikan.

"Pukulan yang bagus bocah." ucap pria itu dengan melayangkan serangan namun berhasil ditahan Jungkook.

Ia semakin menekan serangannya pada Jungkook, Jungkook yang sudah lelah menahan serangan itu mulai khawatir, jika ia melepaskan pertahanannya ia akan jatuh dan menimpa Jimin. Jungkook langsung saja menendang 'adik' kecil orang itu, dan membuatnya melepaskan serangannya pada Jungkook dan menggerang kesakitan.

"Brengsek!" Geramnya dengan menahan kesakitan.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawanya. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu, tapi ampuh. Dia merasakan gerakan orang yang menguncinya mengendur, ia dorong pria di atasnya sehingga orang itu menabrak temannya yang sedang menahan sakit itu.

"Hahaha tendangan yang bagus kawan hahaha." ucap Taehyung tertawa sembari berlari ke arah Jungkook dan merangkul pundaknya. Jungkook kembali menggendong Jimin dan saat mereka hendak pergi dua buah pedang bertengger manis di depan mereka.

"Cukup aku bermain dengan kalian bocah!" teriak pria berhoodie hitam itu marah.

"Dae, ambil dia." perintahnya pada temannya yang ia panggil Dae itu.

Sebelum temannya itu menyentuh Jimin, Taehyung langsung memegang tangannya dan mematahkan tangan kanan pria itu. Taehyung langsung memojokkan pria itu dan membawanya menjauh dari Jungkook dan Jimin. Jungkook hanya bisa diam ia terpojok dan kedua tangannya memegang Jimin. Namun, tiba-tiba Jungkook tersenyum.

"Buang pedangmu itu atau aku yang membuangmu." ucap Yoongi yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang pria berhoodie hitam itu.

Yoongi menarik pria itu dan membuang pedangnya memberikan beberapa pukulan di wajah dan perutnya serta melemparkannya sampai ke lantai dasar yang paling dasar dari Taehyung tadi. Dan Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pria tadi yang sebelumnya telah ia hajar dengan pipa besi.

"Syukurlah kau datang hyung." ujar Jungkook yang membenarkan posisi Jimin dalam gendongannya.

"Siapa mereka hyung? Kau hanya bercerita satu tapi jumlah semuanya tiga orang." Taehyung juga berucap.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Berikan Jimin padaku." ucap Yoongi pada Jungkook. Namun, Jungkook menjauhkan Jimin dari Yoongi.

"Tidak. Dengan tubuhmu yang penuh darah itu? Jangan harap hyung." balas Jungkook. Yoongi tersadar bahwa tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

"Setidaknya hari ini menginaplah di tempat kami hyung. Biarkan Jimin bersama kami setidaknya dia bisa aman." usul Taehyung dan mereka pergi menuju tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

' _Lari sekarang pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Jangan kembali kemari! Lindungi benda itu jangan sampai jatuh padanya! Lari nak lari.'_

 _Mimpi ini lagi apa maksudnya? Jimin kembali dalam mimpi yang sama. Apa maksudnya benda? Benda apa? Mimpi ini terasa nyata untuknya._

 _Saat ia_ _akan menghampiri pria yang menyuruhnya lari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang menusuknya dari belakang dan darah pria itu mengenai Jimin. Jimin membelalakkan matanya darah itu mengingatkan pada orang tuanya. Pria lainnya yang menancapkan pedangnya itu tersenyum pada Jimin dan bibirnya bergerak. Mengisyaratkan 'akan kudapatkan dirimu'._

 _Ia mencabut pedangnya dan mencincang habis tubuh pria yang ia bunuh tadi, Jimin takut ia segera berlari. Seiring jalan yang ia lalui hanya ada peperangan dan pembunuhan di_ _segala sisi._

Semus orang dalam ruangan itu menanti Jimin untuk bangun. Mereka khawatir melihat Jimin yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya disertai keringat dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian Jimin membuka matanya, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya dan di ruangan ini ada hyungnya Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kau ada dikamarku Chim." Jelas Jungkook menjawab tanya dari wajah Jimin. Jimin melihat ketiganya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dengan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu dan ia mengganti posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Jimin." panggil Yoongi pada Jimin, yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari yang punya nama. Yoongi takut akan respon Jimin jika ia memberi tahu semuanya tapi sekarang Jimin harus tahu, meski tak semua.

"Maaf." mungkin itu kata yang tepat bagi Yoongi untuk memulai penjelasannya. Jimin mendongak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'kenapa meminta maaf?' Dia heran hyungnya itu jarang meminta maaf.

"Maaf untuk apa hyung? Menakutiku dengan appa dan eomma tadi?" tanya Jimin. Ia ingat kejutan mengerikan di rumahnya tadi.

"Bukan. Itu bukan acara kejutan atau apapun Jim." ucap Yoongi dengan memberikan jeda di kalimatnya. "Dia memang membunuh appa dan eomma. Maaf aku tak menceritakan apapun padamu." lanjutnya sembari menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa mereka membunuh appa dan eomma hyung? Apa yang mereka perbuat? Lalu bagaimana bisa Kookie dan Tae yang datang? Kurasa aku meneleponmu hyung bukan mereka." tanya Jimin pada ketiganya. Jujur Jimin bingung dengan semua ini. Sejauh apa rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu Chim. Kami bukan manusia biasa, ya bisa di bilang kami-"

"Vampire?" Jimin menyela perkataan Taehyung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Oh ayolah Tae, aku serius di sini. Aku tahu kau maniak anime tapi bercandamu tak lucu tuan Kim" ucap Jimin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Park Jimin." tegas Taehyung. Okay Taehyung yang sudah memanggilnya dengan fullname maka ia serius.

"Baiklah tunjukkan padaku." ucap Jimin. Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan gigi taring tajamnya pada Jimin disertai dengan matanya yang merah.

Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jungkook dan meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Makhluk yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi memang ada Chim. Diantaranya kita bertiga." jelas Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Tapi yang membunuh wanita itu bukan kami." lanjut Taehyung.

Jimin sedikit tertawa bagaimana bisa vampire itu ada? Hyungnya pernah berkata makhluk astral seperti itu tak mungkin ada.

"Hihi, aku membayangkan gigi kelincimu itu ditambah taring seperti milik Taehyung yang tadi rasanya tidak cocok, terlihat lucu." ucap Jimin pada Jungkook dengan sedikit tertawa. Mereka bertiga tak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat Jimin yang tertawa, tapi kali ini mereka serius.

"Kami serius Jimin. Semua ini bukan halloween atau apapun dan kau dalam bahaya." ucap Jungkook meyakinkan Jimin. Jimin terdiam lagi, ia melihat hyungnya memintanya menghentikan lelucon Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Maaf Jim, kuharap kau akan mengerti. Maaf, hyung terpaksa menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Apa yang dikatakan mereka memang benar adanya." ucap Yoongi menjelaskan bahwa yang dikatakan Jungkook dan Taehyung memanglah benar.

Jimin mematung, matanya melebar. Ia terkejut hyungnya membohonginya. Jimin merasa matanya berair, ia ingin menangis. Ia mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apalagi yang kalian sembunyikan dari ku?" tanya Jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa diam, hanya bisa memandang wajah Jimin yang menyiratkan rasa terkhianati.

 **CKLEK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Terlihat namja cantik lainnya yang masuk dengan membawa nampan makanan.

"Apa aku menganggu? Aku membawakan makan untukmu Jiminnie." ucapnya saat masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Seokjin hyung, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu juga dariku? Seperti mereka." tanya Jimin pada Seokjin. Kim Seokjin adalah hyung Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Seokjin menatap tiga dongsaengnya, lalu ia melihat Yoongi dan Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pada Seokjin yang dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Tentu tidak Jiminnie. Apa yang bisa ku sembunyikan darimu?" jawabnya pada Jimin dengan sebuah senyum.

Jimin yang mendengar itu moodnya sedikit membaik. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur Jungkook, diikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk di samping kiri-kanan tempat tidur. Ia mendorong hyungnya pelan, dan Yoongi berjalan pelan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Jimin yang mendorongnya. Jimin juga mendorong Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya, karena Jungkook didepan Taehyung otomatis dia juga ikut terdorong. Jimin mengarahkan mereka ke pintu kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Pengusiran yang bagus Jim." ucap Jungkook. Tapi tak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Sepertinya kau harus tidur di sofa tuan Jeon hahahaha." tawa Taehyung. Yoongi hanya menatap datar pintu itu, tak berapa lama Jimin keluar dan menempelkan sesuatu di pintu kamar lalu kembali masuk.

' _Yoongi Hyung, Tae, Kookie babbo.'_

"Ah note ini. Kita dilarang masuk ke dalam, jangan coba masuk atau kalian keluar dengan tak berbentuk." ujar Yoongi setelah melihat note itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya speechless melihatnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dulu dan berakhir naas." imbuhnya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar tamu. Sepertinya Jungkook akan berakhir di sofa atau jika Taehyung berbaik hati ia bisa tidur dengannya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

 **CLANK CLANK**

Suara rantai yang menggema di ruangan gelap itu membangunkan Daehyun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Tuannya itu sudah sadar dan menatap lurus pada objek yang dirantai itu.

"Sajangnim?" Panggil Daehyun.

"Lihat Dae, kita mendapat kawan baru. Kita bisa menggunakannya hahaha." ucapnya diiringi tawa setan dan senyum sinisnya. Daehyun melihat tuannya itu dan ikut tersenyum kecil, ia rasa sajangnimnya itu memiliki rencana yang lebih keji dan sadis dari cara yang ia gunakan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Yo~ Minna-sama Annoying Note kali ini dari akai hehehe. Thanks buat yang sudah baca dan review *bow bareng Rainie-chan* thanks buat supportnya juga. Semoga ini tergolong fast update. Membangun feelnya sulit sekali. Saia selalu bingung penggambaran situasi perangnya. Semoga sesuai harapan para reader-nim *bow*

 **Balasan Review** :

 **PikaaChuu:** Ini sudah lanjut, semoga sesuai harapan. Oh ya? Sepertinya saia tahu yang couplenya Vmin bukan? #soktahu Thankyou buat reviewnya.

 **vchim:** siapaaaa yaa? Tebak siapa hayo? Hehehe semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan. Endingnya cukup lama semoga tak bosan membacanya. Thankyou buat reviewnya.

 **wujimommy:** hehe terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^ masih bingung kah sekarang? Semoga sesuai harapan chapter ini.

 **amiracarlin2:** ini sudah lanjuut thanks atas reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan.

 **KhoerunNisa259:** ini sudah lanjut. Semoga tergolong fast update. Hehehe iya Jimin kan polos #plakk. Siapa ya yang jubah hitam? Coba tebak hihihi.

 **ChimSza95:** ini sudah lanjut gomawo buat reviewnya. Yoongi? Hyungnya Jimin kan? #plakkk. Mereka emang mencurigakan #senyumsetan.

 **annisadamayanti54:** arigatou buat minatnya untuk baca ff ini *bow*. Siapa ya yang jubah hitam? Guess it hihihi.

 **Jimin Vivi:** Gomawo buat pujiannya. Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Semoga nggak bosan baca ff ini *bow*.

 **ChiminChim:** heheh iya TBC itu rese nyebelin memang #plakk. Ini sudah lanjut semoga chapter ini memenuhi kriteria yang diharapkan.

 **Jimingotyesjam:** mereka secret admirenya Jimin sama hyungnya Jimin #dibakarJimingotyesjam. Kenapa ya dibunuh? Untuk kelancaran jalan cerita mungkin #plakk. Tebakan anda benar hihihi mereka vampire.

 **Matemini:** ini sudah TBC dan TBC lagi hehehe semoga sesuai harapan.

 **Jchimchimo:** ini sudah fast update belum? #kabur fast update itu menurut anda dalam jangka waktu berapa hari? Thanks reviewnya ^^

 **Park Jiminie:** ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^

 **anggit02vminkookie13:** heheheh terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah lanjut. Tak lama kan menunggunya? #digamparanggit-ssi.

 **Anggun95z:** oh ya? Semoga masih tak bisa ditebak #digilingAnggun95z dan semoga masih berminat bacanya ^^ thankyou atas reviewnya.

 **Zahra:** haha tebakan anda benar. Ini sudah lanjut ^^ semoga sudah tak bingung lagi thankyou reviewnya.

 **Kumiko Ve:** arigatou atas reviewnya ^^. Feelingnya bener nggak? #kepo #plakk. Mau dibuat seperti itu okay kita buat hihihi mau vkooknya rebutan atau Jimin yang pilih?

 **Guest:** ini sudah lanjut thankyou reviewnya.

Yosh!~ kami akhiri A/N gaje ini.

Akhir kata.

 **Mind** **to Review?**

Sign, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan and Akai410.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul: MISSING CORE.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan  & akai410.

 **Disclaimer** : Jimin dan sekawannya bukan milik kami, mereka officialy milik keluarga mereka dan Big Hit Ent.

 **Cast:** -Park Jimin.

-Jeon Jungkook.

-Kim Taehyung.

-Min Yoongi (Suga) as Park Yoongi.

 **Other cast:** Bisa anda temukan sendiri /dihajar/

 **Genre:** Humor, Fantasy, and Romance (maybe)

 **Lenght:** Multichap.

 **Rating:** T+ (maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo mendarah daging, absurd, OOC (?) Last...

DLDR ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAK BRAK BRUK**

"Arrgh!" Suara gaduh dan erangan kesakitan itu terdengar nyaring dan sontak membuat seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapur berlari ke sumber suara. Ia terkejut melihat sepupunya itu sudah tersungkur dan terjatuh dari tangga.

"Jungkook?" Gumamnya dan langsung menghampirinya dan membantu sepupunya itu untuk berdiri.

"Jin hyung aw... sakit hyung." keluhnya dengan mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya dan pantatnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh." ujar Seokjin khawatir sambil membantunya mengusap pelipis Jungkook yang lebam. Ia meringis melihat Jungkook, pasti sakit sekali jatuh dan bergulung dari tangga, pikirnya. Ia mengambil P3K untuk mengobati lebam yang Jungkook terima.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

 **Jungkook Pov.**

"Aw... pelan-pelan hyung." ringisku, sungguh sakit sekali acara gulung di tangganya tadi.

"Kau ini lain kali hati-hati. Kau berjalan dengan menutup mata? Sampai jatuh seperti ini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Bukan hyung. Tepatnya dihajar monster. Tadi aku masuk kamarku hyung. Aku lupa jika ada Jimin beserta note itu, dan saat itu aku masih mengantuk berat. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan betapa bersyukurnya aku dihadiahkan pemandangan indah Jimin yang baru saja selesai mandi." ceritaku padanya sambil mengingat pose (?) Jimin tadi.

 **TAK**

"Aw.. hyung ini sudah sakit kenapa kau jitak lagi?" Protesku.

"Pervert. Jelas dia marah bodoh." kesal Jin hyung padaku dan hanya kubalas cengiran bodoh.

"Lalu sampai jatuh begini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jadi begini hyung ceritanya..."

 **Jungkook Pov End.**

 ***flash back***

Jungkook berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Ia lelah sangat lelah, belum lagi sakit punggungnya akibat mengahancurkan tembok ditambah tidur dengan alien yang tak bisa diam saat tidur. Ia masuk kamarnya untuk mandi karena dia tak mau menggunakan kamar mandi lain selain di kamarnya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terpejam, dan mata itu segera terbuka saat ia melihat seseorang yang mandi di dalam. Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mata sipitnya membulat terkejut begitu pula dengan Jungkook, tapi sempat saja dia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Jimin sudah mengangkat tinggi botol shampoo yang siap dilempar ke arah Jungkook.

"Ji-jimin ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud sungguh! aku lupa jika kau ada di kamarku." ucap Jungkook terbata.

"Pervert." setelah satu kata itu terucap botol shampoo yang masih penuh itu melayang sukses mengenai kepala Jungkook. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu namun serangan Jimin padanya tak berhenti, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari keluar. Karena kecerobohannya sendiri tak melihat bahwa tangga ada di hadapannya dan...

"WAAAA!"

 ***flash back end***

"Ahahahaha kau pfft... hahahha babbo." tawa Jin menggema di ruang tamu dan Jungkook hanya menatap datar hyungnya.

"Tega kau hyung, menertawakanku seperti itu." ucap Jungkook melihat hyungnya yang belum menyelesaikan acara tertawanya.

"Haah... okay mandilah di kamar Taehyung. Biar aku yang mengambilkan seragammu nanti." ujar Seokjin setelah puas menertawakan Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Taehyung. Ia melewati kamarnya dan melihat pintu itu sekilas, lalu menghela nafas berat dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Taehyung.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Jimin masih menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia (re: Jungkook) masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meski sebenarnya ini kamar Jungkook. Tapi salahnya sendiri menempatkannya di sini bukan di kamar tamu. Ia merapikan segala kekacauan yang ia buat di kamar Jungkook. Merasa bersalah intinya. Biarkan salahnya sendiri sudah menipunya, pakai acara mengintip pula.

Jimin masih kesal atau lebih tepatnya marah, bisa-bisanya hanya dia sendiri yang tak tahu apa-apa. Jimin masih sibuk membereskan semuanya beserta tempat tidurnya karena semuanya menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya semalam.

 **CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jimin menoleh dan menatap tajam sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Seokjin.

"Oh kau hyung ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Mengambil seragam Jungkook, aku takut dia bernasib sama seperti yang tadi." jawab Seokjin dengan sedikit tertawa. Jimin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ah iya hyung apa kau yang mengambilkan seragamku?" tanya Jimin.

"Eh? Bukan aku, hyungmu yang mengambilnya kemarin malam. Dia keluar dan mengambil pakaianmu beserta miliknya. Dia memintaku menatanya karena dia tak mau masuk dalam kamar ini karena notemu." jawab Seokjin yang masih mengambil seragam Jungkook. Jimin hanya diam tak memberikan respon namun terlihat jelas raut marah di wajahnya.

"Berdamailah dengan Hyungmu beserta Taehyung dan Jungkook." nasehat Seokjin pada Jimin, ia membuka pintu namun sebelum berjalan keluar dia menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

"Segeralah turun aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." ujar Seokjin setelah mengucapkan itu ia menutup pintunya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan pagi ini cukup hening meski ada lima manusia di sana, tapi terasa seperti perang dingin. Jujur Seokjin merasa awkward dengan keadaan ini.

"Wajahmu kenapa Kook?" ucap Yoongi memecah keheningan di antara mereka dan membuat mereka melihat ke arah Yoongi kecuali Jimin yang masih fokus memakan sarapannya.

"Aksi akrobatik hyung dan perang kecil." Jawab Jungkook dan melirik ke arah Jimin. Yoongi melihat lirikan itu dan dia mengerti sepertinya Jungkook masuk dalam 'zona' terlarang Jimin.

"Aku selesai terimakasih makanannya." ucap Jimin datar dan berdiri, saat ia akan pergi Yoongi mencekal tanganya dan Jimin meliriknya.

"Kau ber-"

"Jin hyung." jawab Jimin dingin dan menarik paksa tangannya, ia langsung melenggang pergi dari ruang makan.

"Well, sampai kapan dia akan marah hyung?" tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi dan meneguk habis isi gelasnya.

"Entah sepertinya akan lama." jawab Yoongi dengan gesture menghendikkan bahunya, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya mereka akan diacuhkan sepenuhnya oleh pujaan hati mereka. Sungguh miris nasib mereka.

"Jika salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada yang meminta maaf bagaimana bisa berdamai?" ujar Seokjin pada ketiganya dan ketiganya hanya memandangnya. "Baiklah aku duluan nanti Jimin bisa terlambat, dan kalian bertiga cepat berangkat." lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sepertinya Jin hyung benar." ucap Jungkook.

"Benar di mananya Kook? Terlambat? Biar aku malas sekolah. Dan kurasa aku sangat haus." ucap Taehyung.

"Bukan itu bodoh, masalah Jimin. Yasudah cari buruan di sekolah saja seperti biasa." ujar Jungkook agak kesal.

"Ah kau benar. Ayo aku sudah sangat haus." ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook dan langsung berdiri.

"Baiklah hyung, kita berangkat dulu." ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook kemudian melangkah keluar, menyisahkan Yoongi yang termenung di meja makan.

' _Hai Min Yoongi, kali ini aku tak berniat menantang hanya sekedar berbasa-basi dan menyampaikan bahwa permainan kita akan dimulai.'_ tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara yang di otak Yoongi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan marga terkutuk milik mu itu." geram Yoongi sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas yang ia pegang.

' _Oh marah? Wae? Kau tak suka marga itu? Aku sangat menyukainya pas untuk namaku dan namamu bukan? Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padaku dengan baik. Tidak sepertimu yang memilih membangkang karena dia dan membuangku begitu saja d-'_

"Berhenti mengirimkan telepati sialan ini padaku, dan ku chamkan padamu sekali lagi seberapa besar usahamu tak akan berguna." geram Yoongi dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

' _Haaah... baiklah jika itu maumu hyung dan jangan salahkan aku jika permainanku kali ini lebih bahaya dari yang sebelumnya.'_ dengan berakhirnya kata itu gelas di tangan Yoongi sudah tak berbentuk karena cengkramannya. Yoongi hanya bisa menerka rencana gila apa yang ada di otaknya itu.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Sajangnim." panggil Daehyun pada Tuannya yang masih setia memandang jendela dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

"Aku sudah mencari seluruh data yang anda perlukan." lanjut Daehyun dengan memberikan beberapa berkas.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kita temukan kemarin?" tanyanya pada Daehyun.

"Dia salah satu teman dari Yoongi hanya saja dia terjebak di sana dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan." jawab Daehyun.

"Sudah kau katakan semuanya? Seperti yang aku perintahkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne Sajangnim. Semuanya seperti yang kau perintahkan padaku." jawab Daehyun.

"Haha kerjamu selalu memuaskanku Dae. Kau bisa pergi dan melakukan tugasmu selanjutnya." ujar pria itu pada Daehyun. Daehyun mengangguk mengerti dan membungkukan badan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

" _Min_ Yoongi kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini." ucapnya dengan smirknya dan disertai tawa setan miliknya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Hey Joon, sudah berapa lama kau menjamur di sini." sapa Yoongi pada sahabatnya setelah ia masuk ruang studio di tempat kuliahnya.

"Baru dua hari, kudengar kau menginap di rumah?" jawab sekaligus pertanyaan baru Namjoon.

"Hm, hanya sampai Jimin memaafkanku dan aku keluar dari sana." ujar Yoongi.

"Wow! Easy man! Jinnie bercerita padaku, Jimin sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Apa dia mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Belum. Jika Jimin bisa mengingat seluruh masa lalunya maka semuanya akan jelas." ujar Yoongi pada Namjoon.

 **CKLEK**

suara pintu studio yang terbuka membuat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka berdua.

"Yo!" Sapa orang itu dengan cengiran secerah sinar matahari miliknya.

"Hey our Hope is here." sapa Namjoon pada orang yang baru masuk tadi.

"Haha tentu saja. I'm Jung Hoseok, your only hope." balas Hoseok pada Namjoon dengan tertawa lalu ia melihat tangan Yoongi yang diperban.

"Wah Yoon, kenapa tanganmu itu?" tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi.

"Oh insiden kecil. Terkena pecahan gelas." jawab Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya ber'O' ria.

"Oh, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Sepertinya serius sekali." Hoseok bertanya penasaran pada mereka.

"Tentu saja tugas kuliah kita mau apalagi." jawab Namjoon santai.

"Sepertinya aku pergi ke Gwangju terlalu lama, hahaha." ucap Hoseok. "Bagaimana kabar tugas kita?" lanjut Hoseok dan perbincangan mereka berlanjut pada tugas kuliah mereka.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Jimin kesal dengan pelajaran olahraga. Entah kenapa dia selalu saja menjadi orang yang disuruh gurunya untuk mengambil alat olahraga, apa guru itu sensi dengannya? Tingginya tak mencukupi untuk mengambil benda di tempat tinggi dan guru itu selalu menyuruhnya.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menemaninya dan mengambilkan benda itu untuknya, tapi ya begitulah mereka dalam keadaan tak baik sekarang. Lagipula Jungkook sudah dipanggil untuk rapat osis dan Taehyung ditarik beberapa yeoja sepertinya karena dia tak bersama Taehyung dari pagi jadi mereka menariknya.

Jimin kesal dia sudah menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menggapai kotak berisi peralatan baseball tapi masih tak sampai dan di sini tak ada kursi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pijakan kakinya. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya lagi dan gotcha! Dia berhasil meraihnya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya terlepas dan kakinya lelah untuk menjinjit.

Jimin menutup matanya karena ia tahu sebentar lagi peralatan baseball itu jatuh dan akan menimpa kepalanya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

 **Taehyung Pov.**

Aku melihat Jimin yang disuruh Kim Sonsaengnim untuk mengambil peralatan olahraga hari ini. Aku heran kenapa guru itu selalu menyuruh Jimin padahal masih banyak murid yang lain. Aku berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang akan berjalan menuju gudang belakang sekolah, saat aku akan memegang pundaknya seseorang menarik tangan kiriku dan sontak membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Ku lihat seorang yeoja dari kelasku, ah dia Hyeri.

"Umm.. Taehyung, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanyanya padaku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Aku harus menyusul Jimin, bisa kita bicara nanti saja?" jawab sekaligus tanyaku.

"Sebentar saja tak akan lama." ucapnya memohon padaku, baiklah hanya sebentar dan mungkin dia bisa membantuku juga.

Aku memgangguk dan berjalan mendahuluinya, kulihat dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada teman-teman di belakangnya. Ah sepertinya aku tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di pohon yang berada beberapa meter dari gudang dan menatap kaca gudang, terlihat Jimin yang berusaha mengambil kotak baseball. Lucu sekali mengamatinya seperti anak kecil yang mencoba mengambil sekotak permen di atas lemari.

"Taehyung-ah, sudah lama aku menyimpan rasa untukmu." suara itu menghentikan acaraku memandang Jimin, kutolehkan kepalaku padanya dia menunduk dan suaranya lirih sekali.

"Mendekatlah aku tak bisa mendengarmu." ucapku padanya dan dia melangkah maju tapi masih menunduk, suka sekali dia menunduk.

"Mendekat lagi." ucapku padanya, dan sekarang dia dekat sekali denganku. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku di telinganya dan berbisik.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya di saat seperti ini, hm?" Kurasakan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan akan berjalan mundur, kutahan tenguknya agar dia tak berjalan mundur.

"Tapi tak apa, kebetulan aku sangat haus. Kau sungguh gadis yang baik Hyeri-ssi." ucapku dan langsung saja ku tancapkan taringku dan menghisap darahnya, kurasakan dia melemas. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak meminumnya, kujilat bekas gigitanku dan bekasnya hilang.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan menemukan teman-temanya yang lain menunggunya di sana untung saja aku membelakangi pohon jadi mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"Hey kalian, teman kalian ini pingsan sepertinya dia sakit." ucapku pada mereka dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ku rasa kalian bisa membawanya ke uks. Aku harus menyusul Jimin." kataku dan menyerahkan Hyeri pada mereka.

Segera aku berlari ke arah gudang, kulihat jimin berhasil mengambil kotak itu, namun pegangannya terlepas dan kotak itu siap jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Aku mempercepat lariku semoga saja masih sempat sehingga kotak itu tak menimpanya dan...

 **BRAK!**

 **Taehyung Pov End.**

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Jimin masih setia menutup matanya meski ia sudah mendengar suara benda jatuh, tapi kenapa kepalanya tak sakit? Ia membuka matanya dan ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung dekat dengannya, ekspresinya meringis sakit sepertinya terkena timpahan kotak itu dan sekarang posisinya berada di antara Taehyung dan lemari. Ia melihat Taehyung dan pandangan mereka bertemu, Jimin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat keren?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin. Jimin menyipitkan matanya dan menendang tulang kering Taehyung, dan langsung saja Taehyung melepaskan kungkungannya pada Jimin.

"Aw... Park Jimin!" teriak Taehyung pada Jimin yang langsung pergi dengan membawa kotak yang berisi peralatan baseball.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

 **Jungkook Pov.**

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar ruang uks. Kenapa? Karena aku membuat ketua osis itu pingsan. Bisa-bisanya ketua osis sialan itu memanggilku untuk rapat, seperti tidak ada hari lain saja. Untung aku makhluk penghisap darah jadi kubuat saja dia pingsan dan rapat batal. Bahkan sebelum aku masuk, di dalam sana juga ada murid yang pingsan, sepertinya dia korban Taehyung, biarlah apa peduliku.

Aku meneruskan langkahku ke kelas untuk ikut pelajaran selanjutnya karena aku melewatkan pelajaran favorite ku, olahraga. Kulihat Taehyung berjalan dengan kaki sedikit terseret. Ada apa dengannya?

 **Jungkook Pov End.**

"Taehyung!" panggil Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Eh kau Kook, bukannya rapat osis di lantai 3?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Batal dan aku yang membatalkannya. Kenapa kakimu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Biasa, Jimin. Dia menolakku habis-habisan." curhat Taehyung padanya.

"Hahaha tadi pagi aku dan sekarang kau. Ayo kembali ke kelas." ucap Jungkook sembari tertawa.

"Tidak, kau lupa kita pulang pagi hari ini? Para guru ikut acara kelulusan bukan?" ucap Taehyung memberitahu Jungkook, dan Jungkook langsung menepuk jidatnya dia lupa, berarti rapat tadi memutuskan siapa anggota osis yang akan ikut.

Biarlah Jungkook juga tak ingin ikutan, biarkan saja diurus sekretaris osis. Meski dia wakil ketua osis, dia terlalu malas mengurus semuanya. Jungkook terdiam lama, lalu menatap Taehyung lagi seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Tae, jika kita pulang pagi biasanya Jimin akan pulang bersama kita benar?" ucap Jungkook sedikit menggantung dan diangguki Taehyung.

"Tapi jika dia ngambek maka..." ucap Jungkook mengambang lagi dan Taehyung membukatkan matanya.

"Jimin akan pulang sendirian?!" teriak mereka berdua dan bergegas berlari menuju kelas mereka tapi kelas mereka sudah hampir sepi dan Jimin tidak ada, mereka segera berlari menuju tempat parkir dan melajukan motor mereka.

Mereka membagi tugas mencari Jimin, Taehyung ke kedai ice cream yang selalu mereka datangi bertiga dan Jungkook ke taman karena biasanya Jimin akan pergi ke sana saat ia bosan atau ngambek. Semoga saja Jimin berada di salah satu tempat itu.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Di sinilah Jimin sekarang sedang duduk di taman dengan memakan ice creamnya. Pertamanya dia datang sendiri namun karena insiden 'ice creamku jatuh' yang dikarenkan seorang pria yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya, membuat sesorang itu mengganti ice cream Jimin dengan membelikannya yang baru.

Pertamanya Jimin menolak ia masih ingat pesan hyungnya 'jangan percaya pada orang yang baru bertemu denganmu' tapi, biarlah Jimin menjadi bandel kali ini. Asalkan ice creamnya diganti dan berbincang sebentar tak masalah bukan? Insiden itu membuat Jimin dan orang yang menabraknya tadi menikmati ice cream bersama.

"Mm.. ajusshi terimakasih atas ice creamnya." ucap Jimin pada pria itu.

"Tentu. Ajushi? Apa aku terlihat setua itu? hahaha. Panggil aku hyung saja, jika boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu pada Jimin.

"Ah iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Mianhae, aku Jimin, Park Jimin." ucap Jimin dengan cengiran ala anak kecil.

"Aku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun salam kenal Jiminie." balas Daehyun dengan senyumnya dan Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman dengan bercerita tentang banyak hal, meski yang mendominasi pembicaraannya adalah Jimin namun, sesekali Daehyun membalas candaan Jimin.

 **Drrrttt Drrtt...**

Getaran pada ponsel Daehyun menghentikan acara berbincang mereka.

"Ya? Tentu aku akan segera ke sana. Terimakasih." ucap Daehyun pada orang yang disambungan telepon.

"Baiklah Jiminie aku harus pergi ada lukisan baru yang hadir dan baru mereka pasang. Aku harus melihatnya." ucap Daehyun pada Jimin setelah menyelesaikan teleponnya. Jimin sedikit kecewa teman barunya itu harus pergi, tapi bagaimana lagi dengan berat Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Daehyun yang melihat ekspresi kecewa Jimin langsung memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ah apa kau mau ikut Jimin? Aku akan memberimu tour gratis di museum tempatku bekerja. Bagaimana?" tawar Daehyun pada Jimin. Jimin melihat Daehyun sebentar dengan menimang ajakan Daehyun.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama ia menerima ajakan Daehyun, karena Daehyun terlihat seperti orang baik dan tidak mencurigakan seperti yang hyungnya katakan. Bermain sebentar saja tidak apakan? Masalah Jungkook dan Taehyung masih ada ponsel bukan ia bisa memberitahu mereka, jika ia berminat nanti.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Taehyung sampai di tempat ice cream yang biasa ia datangi bertiga. Memarkirkan motornya dengan tergesa dan langsung masuk ke dalam toko, dilihatnya semua orang di sana dan tidak ada Jimin. Sampai seorang waiter datang dan menyapanya.

"Hey, Taehyung-ah kenapa tergesa sekali." tanya yeoja yang bernametag Soyu.

"Noona, apa tadi Jimin kesini?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada tergesa.

"Eh? Iya tadi dia mampir sendirian lalu kembali lagi bersama dengan seorang pria yang baru kulihat selain kalian berdua." jawab Soyu.

"Kemana mereka pergi noona? Siapa pria yang bersamanya?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Ke arah taman. Entahlah, tapi wajahnya sedikit mirip denganmu jadi kukira dia hyungmu." jawab Soyu pada Taehyung. Taehyung berpikir sejenak mirip dengannya? Siapa? Seokjin hyung saja tidak mirip dengannya, meski mereka dari ibu yang sama namun berbeda ayah.

Taehyung memaksa otaknya bekerja ekstra untuk mengingat sesuatu dan ah dia ingat orang yang pernah ia lawan. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengannya.

Ini artinya Jimin dalam bahaya. Ia berdecak marah dan segera ia berlari keluar kedai itu, sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Soyu. Ia merogoh ponselnya memasang earphone lalu mendial nomor Jungkook agar mempermudah komunikasi mereka dan ia langsung melajukan motornya.

"Kook, apa kau sudah di taman? Jimim bersama dengan pria yang menyerang kita waktu itu dan mereka di taman." ucap Taehyung sedikit berteriak.

' _Ya aku sudah_ _di taman dan-'_ ucapan Jungkook berhenti, sepertinya ia menabrak seseorang karena ada suara benda jatuh.

"Aku akan menyusul ke sana." ucap Taehyung dan mematikan sambungannya dan segera menambah kecepatan motornya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja sampai di taman. Ia segera memarkirkan motornya dan berlari ke dalam taman. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman untuk mencari Jimin, ia mengamati satu persatu orang yang berlalu di taman sampai ponselnya bergetar.

' _Kook, apa kau sudah di taman? Jimin bersama dengan pria yang menyerang kita waktu itu dan mereka di taman.'_ ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit berteriak di telepon.

"Ya aku sudah di taman dan-" kalimatnya terhenti karena ia melihat Jimin dengan pria yang dimaksud Taehyung tadi. Ia segera berlari kearah Jimin, ia akan melanjutkan percakapannya saat.

 **BRAKK!**

Jungkook terpaksa mengalihkan pembicaraannya karena ia baru saja menabrak seorang wanita yang membawa banyak barang dan barang itu terjatuh berserakan.

"Maafkan saya nyonya. Saya tak melihat saat berjalan tadi. Saya terlalu fokus dengan ponsel saya." ucap Jungkook pada wanita yang baru saja ia tabrak dan membantu wanita itu merapikan barang-barangnya dan menggumamkan maaf. Wanita itu masih menggerutu karena semua alat pikniknya jatuh, mengingat ini sabtu jadi taman sedikit ramai.

Saat ia kembali dengan ponselnya Taehyung telah memutus sambungannya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah di mana Jimin berada tadi dan sialnya Jimin sudah berjalan menjauh dengan pria itu dan masuk dalam mobil pria itu.

Jungkook kembali pada motornya dan langsung memacunya untuk mengejar mobil pria itu, sebelumnya ia memasang earphone di telinganya dan mendial nomor Taehyung.

"Tae, aku menemukan mereka dan sepertinya mereka pergi kesuatu tempat. Lacak saja gps ponselku atau milik Jimin kita bertemu di tempat itu." ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

"Makanlah yang teratur, minum vitamin serta obat yang kuberikan dan kau akan sembuh." ucap dokter berperawakan manis Kim Seokjin disertai senyumnya yang sedang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang menjadi pasiennya hari ini, dan anak kecil itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah lekas sembuh." ucapnya lagi disertai lambaian tangannya saat anak kecil dan orang tuanya itu pergi. Ia berdiri dan masuk kembali dalam ruangannya. Ia duduk di kursinya untuk mengecek beberapa data pasien yang lain sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

 **TOK TOK**

"Masuk." ucapnya dari dalam dan ia mengangkat kepalanya dilihatnya orang yang baru masuk adalah temannya ia menundukkan kepalanya namun ia angkat kembali. Ia merasa janggal sejak kapan rambut green teanya berubah menjadi blonde? Apa dia mengganti warnanya lagi? Aah biarkan sesuka hatinya ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan berucap.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan sampai kau datang kemari Yoo-" ucapan Seokjin terhenti karena orang yang baru saja masuk itu mencengkram rahangnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Seokjin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu namun tubuhnya sulit sekali digerakkan, orang itu menunjukkan smirknya pada Seokjin dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga kiri Seokjin.

"Aku butuh kau. Bantu aku mendapatkan Jimin. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya dengan nada datar namun terkesan seperti memerintah. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan mata mengisyaratkan marah.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat mata merah orang itu, dan mata merah itu serasa menghipnotisnya. Tanpa ia sadari matanya juga berubah merah dan ia hanya bisa diam mematung dan kesadarannya perlahan terbawa pergi.

"Aku bukan Yoongi. Aku _Suga. Min Suga."_ ucapnya pada Seokjin sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Seokjin, dan mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

' _Sajangnim, aku berhasil membawanya masuk dan dia sendirian tanpa teman-temannya.'_ ucap seseorang dari sambungan telepon itu.

"Good work Dae~. Sekarang biarkan dia mengingat semuanya dan kita lihat kelanjutan skenario ini." balasnya pada Daehyun disertai dengan senyum setannya yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

 **Jimin Pov.**

Kulihat Daehyun hyung mengantarku masuk dalam sebuah museum, aku sudah terkagum oleh design dari museum ini sungguh keren aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan lukisannya. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar ruangan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Daehyun hyung, sampai satu lukisan menarik seluruh perhatianku.

Aku pernah melihat lukisan ini, seperti penggalan dari mimpiku. Ini aneh bagaimana bisa ada disini? Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk bertanya pada Daehyun hyung namun ia hilang. Kemana dia pergi? Aku berjalan mengikuti lorong, kakiku terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya berisikan lukisan bersejarah.

Aku melangkah masuk, di dalam sana ada suara yang memintaku untuk masuk. Kulihat sekeliling ruangan itu, banyak sekali lukisan yang menceritakan tentang kerajaan yang diambang kehancuran. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit, dan semakin parah ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan lukisan besar dimana ada raja dan ratu dengan seorang pangeran yang entah kenapa sangat mirip denganku.

"Akh!" ringisku saat kepalaku semakin sakit, aku bisa melihat segalanya adegan di lukisan itu berjalan di otakku sungguh sakit rasanya, aku merasakan kakiku melemas dan membuatku bersimpuh pada lututku sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang datang menghampiriku apa dia Daehyun hyung atau orang jahat waktu itu? Kookie, Tae di mana kalian? Tolong aku!

 **Jimin Pov end.**

.

.

 **MISSING CORE~**

.

.

.

Jungkook segera masuk dalam museum setelah melihat Jimin masuk di dalamnya, ia masuk mengendap-endap takut Jimin melihatnya dan malah menolaknya untuk mengikutinya. Ia berjalan perlahan di belakang mereka, ia ikut berhenti saat Jimin berhenti. Namun orang itu malah berjalan mendahului Jimin. Ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Jimin, sampai ia melihat Jimin masuk dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sebelum masuk ia melihat pria tadi sedang berbicara melalui telepon sambil memandang intens Jimin, Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya pada Jimin dan melihat Jimin mengerang kesakitan dengan memegang kepalanya, dan Seseorang berjalan mendekati Jimin. Segera ia masuk dan memberikan pukulan pada pria itu dan pertarungan pun terjadi sampai akhirnya Jungkook memberikan bantingan keras ala smackdown dan orang itu berhasil ia kalahkan. Ia segera berlari ke arah Jimin, khawatir akan keadaanya.

"Jimin! Jimin! Kau dengar aku? Ini aku Jungkook." ucap Jungkook pada Jimin. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatap dengan Jungkook. Jimin langsung mendekap erat Jungkook dengan isak tangisan yang jelas terdengar.

"Uljima sudah jangan menangis, ada aku disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya menenangkan Jimin, namun Jimin masih saja terisak.

"Aku akan melindungimu kau akan baik-baik saja berhentilah menangis." ucap Jungkook lagi, dia merasakan isakkan Jimin mulai mereda dan Jimin menganggkat kepalanya dari dada Jungkook.

"Hiks.. Kookie... hiks.. aku mau pulang." ucap Jimin pada Jungkook dengan sedikit terisak.

"Ya tentu, ayo kita pulang." ucap Jungkook namun, Jimin malah menggelengkan kepalanya serta memasang ekspresi takut dan ia menunjuk ke arah belakang Jungkook.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia, mereka berdua telah dikepung oleh lima orang yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat. Jungkook segera merubah posisinya dengan membelakangi Jimin, ia akan membawa Jimin keluar dari museum gila ini dan saat ia bertemu pria itu ia memastikan akan mencincang habis orang itu.

Jungkook melawan satu persatu orang yang mengepungnya, meski hanya lima serasa sepuluh orang. Ia melawan semua orang itu meski tak jarang ia terkena serangan dan terjatuh. Sekarang musuhnya hanya tersisa satu orang, ia memberikan serangan smackdown seperti di acara tv yang dia lihat dan sekali lagi cara itu ampuh menolongnya.

Setelah dirasa semua musuhnya K.O dia kembali ke arah Jimin yang berada di pojok ruangan, saat ia akan menghampiri Jimin ia tak menyadari salah satu musuhnya bangkit dan akan menyerangnya menggunakan pedang.

"Jungkook awas!" teriak Jimin pada Jungkook sebelum Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya.

 **BUAGH!**

Pria yang akan menyerangnya jatuh, dan ia melihat Taehyung yang baru saja datang. Jungkook tersenyum melihat kawannya itu datang, mereka berdua menghampiri Jimin.

"Kookie, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka." ucap Jimin dengan nada khawatir pada Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, besok juga sudah hilang. Ayo kita pulang." jawab Jungkook pada Jimin dan menggandeng tangan Jimin.

"Mm.. tuan Jeon, sepertinya acara pulang kita terganggu." ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook dan Jimin. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka dan melihat ke arah Taehyung.

Mereka kembali dikepung, bedanya tadi lima sekarang empat kali lipatnya. Mereka langsung mengambil posisi membelakangi Jimin dan bersiap menyerang, musuh mereka sudah berhamburan datang dan menyerang mereka . Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memanggilnya di tengah pertarungan.

"Hey Kook! aku membawa senjata." ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung dan melihat sahabat sehidup sematinya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan melemparkan itu padanya.

"Saat aku dalam perjalanan kemari seseorang memeberikan itu padaku dan berkata 'kau wajib memiliki ini dan bawalah saat nonton filmnya nanti' jadi aku membawanya siapa tahu berguna." ucap Taehyung yang masih melayangkan seragannya. Jungkook melihat alat itu dan memegang pegangannya dan poof lampunya menyala.

"Sialan kau alien, kenapa malah membawa light saber bodoh." ucap Jungkook dengan melayangkan tendangannya.

"Tapi berguna Kook." ucap Taehyung dan menggunakan light saber itu untuk menyerang musuh mereka.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin dan dihadiahkan seseorang yang akan mendekati Jimin ia memukul kepala orang itu dengan light saber miliknya dan effective sekali. Akhirnya musuh mereka habis juga.

Jungkook dan Taehyung mendapatkan luka lebam cukup banyak di sana sini dan beberapa luka goresan, Jimin mendekati dua temannya yang masih terenggah karena kelelahan menghajar musuh sebanyak itu.

"Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin pada keduanya, mereka menolehkan kepala mereka pada Jimin dan membuat Jimin terkejut mata mereka merah, semerah darah.

"Ya, hanya meminum darah dan semuanya kembali." jawab Jungkook pada Jimin sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Lebih cepat kita keluar lebih baik." ucap Taehyung diangguki Jungkook dan Jimin. Mereka bertiga telah keluar dari ruangan itu, namun saat mereka hendak berjalan ke arah kanan banyak musuh datang menghampiri mereka.

"Shit!" umpat Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan lalu mereka segera berlari ke arah kiri dan mereka tiba di lorong yang memiliki banyak pintu. Mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu itu dan bersembunyi di sana.

Jimin melihat kedua temannya itu dan merasa bersalah. Andai saja dia tidak nekat mengikuti Daehyun pasti ini tidak akan terjadi, ia melihat Taehyung yang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan Jungkook yang sudah lelah berlutut sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Jimin memikirkan cara bagaimana dia bisa menolong kedua temannya, mereka membutuhkan darah. Darah manusia dan bukankah Jimin manusia? Ah ide gila terlintas di kepala Jimin. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook agar berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Taehyung dan memundurkan kepalanya sampai di bagian kiri kepala Taehyung, ia menuntun Jungkook agar memeluknya dan mengarahkan kepala Jungkook pada leher sebelah kirinya.

"Minumlah kalian butuh darah bukan?" ucap Jimin pada keduanya langsung saja Jungkook menarik kepalanya dan menatap Jimin sengit.

"Kau gila? Kau bisa mati jika kami melakukan itu bodoh!" teriak Jungkook pada Jimin, Taehyung yang mendengar itu segera mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk bangkit namun Jimin semakin menekan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung.

Jimin kembali merengkuh Jungkook dengan paksa dan mengarahkan kembali kepala Jungkook pada leher kirinya.

"Aku rela jika harus anemia saat bangun. Asalkan kalian yang menjadi alasanku untuk terkena anemia. Cepat hisap dan keluarkan aku dari tempat sialan ini." ucap Jimin pada mereka, saat Taehyung akan melayangkan protes.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dari kalian." ucap Jimin mutlak. Jungkook dan Taehyung meragu untuk melakukannya, memang mereka sangat lemas sekarang, tapi bukan darah Jimin juga yang akan mereka minum.

Jimin merasakan keraguan kedua temannya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Taehyung yang berada di sisi kanan lehernya, menekan kedua kepala temannya itu semakin dekat dengan lehernya.

"Aku akan merasa bersalah pada kalian jika hanya kalian saja yang bersusah payah jadi hisap saja dan bawa aku pulang. Jika itu kalian, aku akan melakukannya." ucap Jimin memastikan pada dua temannya. Meski ragu namun Jungkook dan Taehyung menancapkan taring mereka dan menghisap darah Jimin.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada lukisa di ruangan itu dan terhenti pada gambar di mana dia terbakar dalam api dan selanjutnya kesadarannya hilang. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang merasakan tekanan tangan Jimin pada mereka mengendur, langsung saja melepaskan taring mereka dan melihat Jimin yang tak sadarkan diri.

Semoga mereka tidak terlalu banyak meminum darahnya Jimin, tapi sungguh berbeda darah Jimin dengan yang lainnya mereka terasa seperti terbakar dan sangat kuat.

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi terbuka kasar, mereka melihat ke arah pintu. Musuh mereka telah menemukan spot mereka, Jungkook berdiri disusul Taehyung yang sebelumnya merebahkan Jimin di lantai agar Jimin bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Are you ready brother?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"I always am." jawab Taehyung.

"Then let's start the party."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:** Nyahahaha xD akhirnya chap 3 selesai~ huffttt. Maafkan kami yang lama postingnya. Karena Akai-chan idenya buntuh di tengah jalan kemarin dan saya (Rainessia) tengah sibuk latihan dalam rangka menuju festival nasyid bulan ini tanggal 10 nanti huffftt~ /curcol dadakan/ nah, semoga chap 3 kali ini memuaskan ya~ maaf kalau gaje xD

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Mitsuka kimii-chan:** Thankyou atas review dan supportnya. Ini sudah lanjut semoga sesuai harapan ^^

 **ChimSza95:** ini sudah lanjut terimakasih atas review dan sarannya. Maaf jika reaksi Jimin terlalu biasa, saia bingung harus dramatis bagaimana #plaakkk. Semoga dichap ini feelnya dapat *bow*

 **amiracarlin2:** Jimin kan emang berharga #plakk. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang jubah hitam? Kkkkk. Ini sudah lanjut gomawo atas review dan supportnya. Semoga chap ini sesuai harapan.

 **PikaaChuu:** arigatou atas review dan supportnya *bow* apakah masih bingung dengan pairnya? hehehe ini sudah lanjut semoga sesuai harapan. Oh ya? Senang sekali kami jika ff ini bisa menjadi support untuk anda *bow* semoga sukses dengan ffnya hwaitting~ ^^ *bow*

 **jchimchimo:** sankyu atas reviewnya. Ini sudah lanjut. Okay ^^ akan kami usahakan ff ini end sebelum liburan usai ^^

 **ChiminChim:** hehehe dag dig dug serr~ #plakkk *abaikan. Hehe gomawo atas reviewnya, ini sudah lanjut semoga sesuai harapan ^^. Benda apa ya? Kkkkk. Sudah bisa ditebak belum siapa sajangnimnya? Hehehehe

 **park soohee:** thankyou atas reviewnya. Ini sudah lanjut~ semoga sesuai harapan *bow*

 **annisadamayanti54:** syukurlah jika sudah mudeng #legaa. Siapa ya? Sudah bisa ditebak belum yang jubah hitam? Hihihihi. Siapa ya kawan barunya? Silahkan ditebak lagi #tawasatan. Semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan ^^

 **Gummysmiled:** tak apa hehehe, arigatou review dan sarannya. Ternyata benar 'nahas' bukan 'naas', sebaik mungkin kami akan mengurangi typonya ^^ once again thankyou, terimakasih atas pujiannya juga *bow*

 **KhoerunNisa259:** thankyou atas reviewnya. Iya kami suka yang sadis-sadis macam yandere #tawasatan. Jimin? Vampire mungkin, tapi bagaimana jika bukan? Astagah eottokae? #bhakk *abaikan

 **vchim:** thankyou atas reviewnya. Itu Jungkooknya udah masuk *nunjuk atas* kekekekekke. Sip ini sudah lanjut semoga sesuai harapan.

 **kumiko Ve:** sankyu atas reviewnya ^^ iya biar ada sadisnya dikit #plakk. Wah anda hebat *dua jempol* feelingnya daebak. Kkkkk okay langsung embat keduanya, beruntung ya Jimin dapat dua langsung #bhakk. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang jubah hitam?

 **jimingotyesjam:** tenang belum ada yang mati mungkin nanti #plakk. Mereka minum stok darahnya PMI mwahahahaha #plakk. Kawan baru? Boboiboy lah kawan baru mereka sesama hero #plakk *kidding peace peace* thankyou atas reviewnya ^^

 **wujimommy:** iya dong biar bapak anak ini ketemu *nunjuk DaeTae* wkwkwkw semoga sudah ada beberpa yang terjawab. Terimakasih reviewnya *bow*

 **Guest:** hehehe thanks atas reviewnya ^^ hehehe saia akan berusaha kembangkan imajinasi lagi *bow* agar reader-nim semuanya tidak bosan ^^

 **zahra:** lho kok gitu *mewek* karena kami nggak membuat youngjae jadi jahat, suruh Taetae poppo kami berdua ya? #plakk *mimpiajaluthor. Siiip ini sudah lanjut~

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu panjang, sekalian menuntaskan yang ada di otak #plakkk

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**

Sign, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan and Akai410.**


End file.
